


A Stagecoach Named Desire

by TallulahBelle



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallulahBelle/pseuds/TallulahBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AH/AU: The traveling Edward Cullen finds himself in the backwoods of a small Washington town. Stuck for the night, he takes up the offer of the local Sheriff for shelter, only to find his lovely daughter, Bella the milkmaid, the real accommodation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stagecoach Named Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer. All the other sick things in this story comes from me and a few other sick people.
> 
> A/N: Thanks to WriteOnTime for her beta skills! I'm sure that I have traumatized her with this story and she has gone into hiding, pulling out her hair and questioning why she even agreed to beta me in the first place.
> 
> This story is the proven result of why Twitter can be evil. Ciaobella27, Spanglemaker9, and MeadowC gave me the prompts.
> 
> MeadowC named it.
> 
> No farm animals were harmed during the making of this one-shot.

 The Washington State stagecoach dropped off its weekly passengers in the small town of Port Angeles, Washington on an extremely warm and unusual sunny day in late April. Six people departed from the coach, all in various hierarchies of dress. The most decorated of the travelers were three young ladies of genteel upbringing and were happy to be off the contraption that had poor cushioning for their delicate nether-regions.  They scurried from the coach like puffy, pastel-colored poodles and sought shelter under the porch of the nearest building from the blaring hot sun.

 As soon as the ladies were situated in the shade, they eagerly turned back to look in the direction of the coach’s open door.

 Next, an older gentleman, dressed in a day-suit that had seen better days, exited the coach with a young boy dressed in a similar outfit. They were just as relived to be off the coach as the young ladies. The two of them walked in the other direction, headed towards the far end of town to meet with family and begin their new lives.

 Lastly, a young gentleman stepped from the coach, dressed head to toe in a black day-suit with vest and a matching Stetson hat. The young man took a few steps away from the coach, with a leather bag in hand, took out a small cigar and lit it. He inhaled deeply and let the smoke roll lazily from his slightly parted lips in enjoyment.

 “Mr. Cullen!” One of the poodles called from the porch, waving a lace-trimmed handkerchief to get his attention.

 The man in black turned to his left and gave a crooked grin at the sight of the person who beckoned. All three poodles sighed from the sight of that smirk, each of them thinking about how handsome Mr. Cullen was.

 “Ladies,” Mr. Cullen replied, as he swaggered slowly in their direction.

 “Oh, Mr. Cullen, is there nothing we can do to persuade you to come with us to Alaska? I’m sure that my stepfather will be more than happy to help you out with a job!” The middle poodle with strawberry-blonde hair in lavender beseeched.

 Mr. Cullen dipped his head and raised it quickly with a full-tooth smile, dazzling the ladies to a state of breathlessness.

 “Now, Miss Tanya, we talked about this. I am on my way to Forks to see my Uncle Carlisle before I travel to California. As much as your invitation delights me…”

 It was here that Mr. Cullen let his eyes travel down and then back up the along length of the middle young lady in a leisurely fashion, licking his lips in appreciation of her womanly hourglass shape.

 “…I’m afraid that I must stick to my schedule. I wish you three ladies a safe journey to Alaska.” he replied, tipping his hat to them before turning on his heel and heading towards the general store across the street.

 The poodles longingly watched him leave, each sighing into their handkerchiefs.

 “Damn, I was so hoping to ride that one,” exclaimed the youngest.

***

 

  After Mr. Cullen picked up a few packages from the general store for his uncle and himself, he set off for the town stables to meet with a Mr. Mallory, whom was going to take him to the small town of Forks.

 As he approached, he noticed two loaded wagons with horses attached to the front, lined up with crates of various sizes. A few men were busy securing ropes around the crates, while another haggard-looking, middle-aged man with a handful of papers in one of his gloved hands was shouting orders.

 Mr. Cullen approached the haggard-looking man and asked for Mr. Mallory.

 “That would be me. Are you Cullen?” The man responded gruffly, as he pushed up his hat to reveal thinning, graying hair, and his eyes took in the younger man before him.

 “Yes, sir, I am. Is there anything I can do to help?”

 “Nope, my boys are almost finished. We’ll leave in the next ten minutes. You’ll be sitting with Whitlock in the second wagon,” Mr. Mallory said, pointing to a tall, lanky blond man.

 “Great, much obliged Mr. Mallory,” Mr. Cullen replied, and moved over to wagon and dropped his parcels in the front seat to wait.

 As promised, the small wagon train left Port Angeles exactly ten minutes later, with Mr. Cullen sitting in the second wagon with the tall blond man, named Whitlock. Whitlock was practically mute on the ride down to Forks, but that suited Mr. Cullen just fine, as he was tired from the amount of chit-chat he had to deal with on the stagecoach ride with the three eager ladies.

 Several hours later, they emerged from the heavily tree-lined road to a small town that consisted of four main buildings, a school-house, and a large stable with lots of dirt paths leading in different directions.

 As the wagons came to a stop, it looked like all of the inhabitants of the small town came to greet them. Many of them were men, but a few women were there, too, mostly standing near the buildings.

 One of the women, who looked to be no more than fifteen, yelled out “Daddy” and ran straight for Mr. Mallory.

 Mr. Cullen scanned the area, looking for his uncle, but no one seemed to be very forthcoming about greeting him. Instead, a good amount of the people blatantly stared. After all, he was a complete stranger in these parts. Not seeing the familiar face he was to meet, Mr. Cullen walked over to Mr. Mallory to find out about whom to see in this place to get directions to the Cullen homestead.

 “You probably want to talk to Sheriff Swan. He’s the law in these parts and knows everybody’s business. He’ll be inside the office over there,” Mr. Mallory said, waving in the direction of one of the buildings and basically dismissed him.

 Mr. Cullen looked over to the daughter, who had been ogling him during the exchange with her father and gave a small bow in politeness before he turned around to walk into the building that served as the sheriff’s office.

 Standing in the middle of the office was a dark-haired man with streaks of grey on his sideburns, a full mustache and a no-nonsense air about him.

 “Can I help you?” the Sheriff asked gruffly.

 “Yes, my name is Edward Cullen-“

 “Ah, Cullen. Yes, Doc Carlisle has been waiting for you to arrive, except he’s been called away to Seattle. He’ll be back tomorrow if all goes well,” the Sheriff responded, more relaxed now that he knew this stranger’s business.

 “Tomorrow?” Edward asked stunned.

 “Yup, tomorrow.”

 “Will he be coming through this area of town?” Edward asked.

 “I reckon so. He has a small office next door for patients. His property is about four miles away, headed west.”

 “Is there a place I can stay tonight to wait for him? I didn’t see a hotel-“

 “Ha! This isn’t Port Angeles! No, son. There are no hotels in Forks. This is a logging town,” the Sheriff laughed.

 “Can I rent a room tonight?” Edward persisted.

 The Sheriff looked him up and down, measuring the younger man’s manner, to see if he would be a problem. He sniffed once and shifted his weight from one hip to the other.

 “Mr. Cullen, there are no rooms. I can offer you the hay loft in my barn, less than a half-mile down the road. It’s not much, but there’s nothing else.”

 “Thank you Sheriff Swan, it will be more than adequate,” Edward hurriedly replied, even though the thought of sleeping in a barn held little pleasure for him.

 “Come on then, I’ll walk you over.” Sheriff Swan reached for his hat on desk nearby and a set of keys on a large metal ring.

 Edward gathered his things and kept pace with the Sheriff along one of the paths leading away from the town. Sheriff Swan was a quiet one, not offering another word until they spotted a low white picket fence and a small two-storey house beyond it.

 “Now, my daughter will most likely be in the barn taking care of the animals. It’s just her and me. There is a water pump and an outhouse out back. Breakfast is served at eight sharp.” Sheriff listed while leading Edward to a building behind the house that looked a lot smaller than the average barn, but the sounds and smells coming from it were just the same as a regular full-sized version.

 “Bella! We have company!” The Sheriff called out a few steps away from the open double doors.

 “I’m with Bessie!” called a sweet, feminine voice from somewhere inside the barn.

 The two men entered the dim, wooden building and moved towards an area where the sounds of liquid hitting metal could be heard.

 The Sheriff leaned over a half-gate and smiled. “I thought you milked her already.”

 Edward went to go stand next to the Sheriff to get a look at this Bella and froze in his steps. There before him was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. A young woman with long, dark brunette hair, tied with a blue ribbon at her nape, was sitting on a stool, milking a cow.

 The girl, Bella, looked at him with wide eyes and blushed, tucking her head against the beast that she was so lovingly milking.

 “Bella, this is Mr. Cullen. He is staying in the hay-loft tonight to wait for the Doc. He’ll be eating breakfast with us in the morning,” The Sheriff stated, looking between the two young people, as his daughter’s reaction to the man at his side did not go unnoticed by him.

 “Mr. Cullen, I can bring you a pillow and a blanket for tonight,” Bella offered Edward, looking back up at him shyly.

 “Uh…thank you, Miss Swan,” Edward responded, maneuvering his bag in front of him as he felt little Edward awaken and demand to be milked by the pretty girl, too.

 The Sheriff cleared his throat to get Edward’s attention away from his daughter. Edward turned to look at the Sheriff and swallowed hard, seeing his face filled with disapproval.

 “Let me show you to the ladder,” Sheriff Swan said, motioning further down the walkway.

 Edward followed him and almost ran into the man as the Sheriff stopped abruptly and pivoted back to look at the younger man.

 “Listen here, Cullen. We may be small-town folks, but my daughter is a lady and is to be treated as such. So no funny business, you hear?” The Sheriff gave Edward the evil eye.

 “Yes, sir. I would not disrespect Miss Swan,” Edward said, feeling a moment of fear.

“Good. Up there is your bed for the night. The water pump is around the corner, and Bella will bring you some dinner and the bedding in an hour. There is a lantern already up there. See you in the morning for breakfast.” The Sheriff said, then left Edward standing there while he headed back to his daughter.

 Edward left the packages on a bale of hay and took his bag up to the loft with him. After he grabbed a few necessities, he went over the water pump to wash himself and his shirt. Back in the barn, the night started to close in, and Edward didn’t realize how dark it could get in these back-woods kind of places. He hurriedly hung up his shirt to dry and climbed the ladder to his room. He lit the lantern, which helped keep away the darkness, and pulled out his book to read.

 Except that Edward couldn’t concentrate on the words in front of him, because thoughts of the pretty Bella Swan floated through his head…and his other head. The way she had gently pulled on the cow’s teats to collect milk. Her small, delicate fingers looked so deft at her job, that Edward and Little Edward were quite sure that she would be just as capable of doing the same job on a bigger version.

“Mr. Cullen?” called the very girl that the Edwards were thinking of, breaking the two of them from their lust-fueled thoughts. Or at least one of them, as the littler one was demanding to be released and have a go at Miss Swan.

 Edward looked over the side of the loft to see the fair Bella standing below with a small cart filled with pillows, blankets, and a covered dish.

 “I’ve brought you some dinner and your bedding for the night,” Bella said, looking up at the handsome man above her.

 “Why thank you, Miss Swan,” Edward said, and turned himself around to climb down the ladder.

 Bella stepped away from the ladder, not to give Edward space, but because she was overwhelmed by the beauty of the man before her.  She could clearly see the rolling movements of perfect back muscles against the thin fabric of his undershirt, and raised a hand to her heaving chest in awe.

 When Edward jumped the last rung and stood before Bella, both of them starred at each other for a few seconds, taking in the view of one another.

 Edward admired her big, brown eyes, gorgeous skin, and rose-colored lips before he let his eyes travel down along her curvaceous body that was unfortunately covered by layers of cloth. His hands and little Edward twitched with aching need to touch the vision in front of him.

 Meanwhile, Bella was just as entranced by the handsome man. He had beautiful green eyes, broad shoulders, a sculpted jaw, and the most mesmerizing fingers she had ever seen.

 “Do you play piano?” Bella blurted out her thoughts.

 Edward gave her a confused look, but it quickly turned into a smirk. “Why do you ask, Miss Swan?”

 “I…I thought by the length of your fingers that you must play an instrument. My mother told me that long fingers belong to musicians and artists,” Bella said, picking up one of his hands.

 A bolt of lightning shot through them both with that small gesture, prompting Bella to drop Edward’s hand and jump back.

 “I’m so sorry for the familiarity, Mr. Cullen. I was just curious. I’ll go make the bed while you eat your dinner. It’s stew,” Bella said with a blush.

 She grabbed the linens and started for the ladder before Edward could do or say anything. He was completely overwhelmed by what transpired from the one touch. Seeing Bella on the ladder compelled him to action, and he moved behind her to place his hands on her small waist.

 “Miss Swan, please do not trouble yourself with making my bed. I can manage just fine,” Edward implored, but kept his hands in place, enjoying the feel of her body heat through the cotton of her blouse.

 “Mr. Cullen!” Bella exclaimed, shocked to be touched so, but at the same time, she thoroughly enjoyed it.

 “I’m sorry, Miss Swan. You made me nervous climbing the ladder with your arms full,” Edward said, massaging the area under his fingers.

 “Oh…okay, I’m sorry to scare you. Please enjoy…*gasp*…your dinner,” Bella managed to say with the difficultly of her precarious position on the ladder and Mr. Cullen’s hands on her body.

 Edward reluctantly released Bella’s waist and let her climb the rest of the way up the ladder, all the while watching her from below as her backside swayed with each step. As she disappeared into the loft, he sat down and ate his stew. It was by far the best thing he had eaten in the past month or so, since he set out from Chicago.

 A few minutes later, Bella climbed back down the ladder and brushed off her skirt.  She looked up at Edward, who had been watching her descent, and gave him a tentative smile.

 “Your bed is ready for you,” she said shyly.

 Edward stood up and walked the few steps over to Bella. He reached down and pushed back a strand of hair that had come loose from her ribbon.

 Bella blushed so deeply that she was afraid she was the same color as the apples that grew on her father’s property.

 “Thank you again for your hospitality, Miss Swan. The stew was the best meal that I’ve eaten for a long time,” Edward told her as he ran his fingers down her soft cheek.

 Bella twisted her hands in front of her. She had never been so attracted to man before as she was to Mr. Cullen. She had her fair share of possible suitors, due to the lack of women in the area, but none of them had caught her interest. Mr. Cullen was like one of those Greek gods that she read about in her books; the ones that came down to Earth to have relations with women. Though Bella didn’t think of herself as a Danae or Io, she would have liked to at least know what it would have been like to be adored by a god; to be kissed by one.

 Edward watched as Bella swayed towards him with her perfect lips puckered as if to receive a kiss. He leaned forward to take a taste, but was interrupted by the yelling coming from the direction of the house.

 “Bella! Are you finished?” Sheriff Swan hollered.

 The two of them jumped away from each other as if they had actually been caught in the act.

 “Goodnight, Miss Swan,” Edward said with a small bow, and handed her his empty plate.

 “Goodnight, Mr. Cullen,” Bella replied, backing away with a small smile before she turned and left the barn, closing the doors behind her.

 Edward was feeling tired and decided to call it a night. He climbed back up the ladder and removed his clothes. It was too hot to sleep in anything that evening. Not completely comfortable with his surroundings, he turned the lantern down to a low flame, leaving some light.

 The bed that Bella had put together for him was made of several bales of hay with a thick blanket thrown over it and a lighter sheet on top. He spotted a pillow on the opposite end and smiled with the care that was shown him. The pillow looked a little feminine, and he could guess that it was from Bella’s own bed.

 He climbed onto the bed, which was a bit hard, but as soon as his face reached the pillow, Edward took a deep whiff of it and was pleased that he had guessed correctly. The goose-down pillow smelled exclusively of Bella’s personal scent. He pressed his face into it and fell asleep.

 Sometime later, Edward was awakened with the sounds of a creaking door and footsteps. He wasn’t armed, but he quietly reached for his bag to use as a weapon just in case.

 Seconds upon seconds later, he heard the distinct sounds of someone climbing the ladder. A dim light against the far wall showed the progression of the person’s movements towards the loft. Edward stealthily moved to the entrance of the loft and waited. As soon as a head appeared, he nearly swung his arm, but stayed it just in time seeing that it was just Miss Swan.

 Upon seeing Edward so close to her, Bella let out a small cry.

 “It’s alright, Miss Swan. I didn’t know that it was you. I thought you might be a thief,” he explained, helping her into the loft and setting her down on the edge of the make-shift bed. Edward took her lantern and placed it on a hook next to his. He turned back to see Miss Swan staring at him wide-eyed.

 Edward looked down at himself and remembered that he was as naked as the day he was born. He quickly put his hands over himself and awkwardly walked over to the other side of the bed to grab the sheet to wrap around himself.

 From his new position, Edward could see, in intricate detail, the outline of Bella’s body in her nightclothes with the lantern directly behind her. He sat down with a thud on the bed, as a heavy wave of lust filled him and Little Edward.

 Bella sat entranced by the sight in front of her. Edward was indeed like those Greek gods, or like the pictures that she saw of famous paintings and statues in her books. He looked as if he had been sculpted by the famous artists of the Renaissance; muscled arms, chest, and stomach with a trail of hair that ran down to his privates, now covered by the sheet, between his powerful-looking legs.

 Just looking at the man in front of her made her lose her purpose for being there. His body sparked strong feelings between her thighs.

 “Miss Swan, is everything alright?” Edward asked, trying to distract himself from half-dressed woman in front of him.

 Bella shook her head and gave an embarrassed laugh. “I’m sorry, you just startled me. I…I came here to see if you needed anything,” she finished by looking down at her lap, and twisted her fingers in her gown.

 Little did Bella know, but that one action molded the fabric against her body, putting on display her feminine curves for the man sitting across from her. Edward gulped and tried not to look as Little Edward was eager to get a closer look at the girl.

 “Mr. Cullen? Are _you_ alright?” Bella asked, seeing the strange look on her father’s guest’s face.

 “Perfect!” Edward squeaked, as he looked up into Bella’s eyes with a sheepish smile.

 “Oh. Alright. I’ll leave you then,” she said, looking a little depressed.

 “Miss Swan-“ Edward called, as he leaned forward to grab her wrist. “You don’t have to leave. If you want to talk, you are welcome to stay for awhile…”

 Bella’s face showed her happiness at his offer, and she moved closer to Edward on the bed.

 “Tell me, Miss Swan. What does a girl like you do for entertainment in this area of the world?” Edward asked as he moved forward himself, so that their knees were touching.

 Bella felt a little breathless by how near Edward was sitting, and she stuttered her response. “I- I re-read a lot. I help wi-with the church socials…, I take care of the animals here…”

 “What happens at these church socials?” Edward asked as he started to lean forward, unable to keep still around this pretty girl.

 “Well…there’s dancing, and, and there’s a piano player…” Bella listed, as she felt the same pull and moved towards Edward.

 “Do you dance?” Edward whispered, his mouth almost to Bella’s.

 “No, I listen to the music,” Bella replied and then pressed her lips to Edward’s.

 Edward pulled Bella’s body onto his lap to straddle him, as he pushed one of his hands into her hair, around the nape of her neck. The kiss started off with an intense roar, as both of them had wanted to experience the feel of each other since the moment that they were introduced.

 Bella started to rock her body on Edward’s lap, and felt a strange but wondrous pleasure from the friction cause by it between her legs. So she did it again, and moaned from the sensation. Edward, feeling her movements, ran his hand up her thigh and down to her heated center. He gently ran his thumb along her opening, causing Bella to jump in his arms, breaking the kiss.

 “Oh!” She gasped, looking down at Edward’s smug smile.

 “Feel nice?” Edward asked, as he repeated the motion, watching as Bella’s eyes glazed over and her lips parted with a silent sigh.

 Edward rolled her over onto her back, but kept his hand where it was as he continued to rub.

 As soon as Bella was lying flat, she ardently moved her hips in time with Edward’s strokes, feeling something amazing coiled in her belly, getting tighter.

 Edward moved one of his long fingers inside of her, as he enjoyed watching Bella’s face reflect the bliss that he created within her. After a few pumps with one of his fingers, he pushed in another one and sped up his in-and-out motion with his hand. Bella responded beautifully, arching herself towards Edward, seeking more and more of the sensation that kept building, wanting to find out where it led, but at the same time never wanting it to stop.

 Edward, seeing that Bella was coming close to her release, curled his fingers and swirled his thumb over her clit.

 “Huh!” Bella jerked her hips roughly in surprise, as she grabbed hold of Edward’s shoulders.

 Edward applied more friction and watched as Bella came undone, writhing in his arms from his expert touch. He pumped his hand a few more times as she rode out her orgasm, not wanting to deny her any exquisite moment of it.

 Bella dropped her hands from Edward’s shoulders and lay limp in his arms as she tried to calm her erratic breathing.  She had felt certain tingles between her legs before, but never knew that it could lead to what she just experienced.

 Edward released her and moved to lie next to her, wanting to give her a moment before he tried anything else. He looked down the length of her and desperately wanted to see the rest of her body. He sat up, and carefully lifted Bella’s nightgown off her body, throwing the garment somewhere behind him. Bella tried to cover herself, feeling too exposed, but Edward calmed her, whispering about how beautiful she was.

 He sat mesmerized for a few seconds, just looking at Bella’s body. She was indeed the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and he wanted to worship her for the rest of his days.

 Bella watched in return, as she tried not to cover herself in shyness. Edward was a god, while she was a mere mortal. She reached a hand up and stroked along his chest, feeling his muscles react. Edward smiled down at her and removed the sheet from his waist, so that there was nothing to separate them. Bella couldn’t help but stare at the protrusion between his legs. She knew the name for it, but she could never say it aloud. She had been a little scared of it, knowing that it was suppose to be used only for making babies, but at the same time it was too fascinating to look elsewhere. She had always wanted to see one.

 “Mr. Cullen?” Bella asked cautiously.

 “Edward. Call me, Edward,” he told her, coming to lie next to her.

 “Edward,” she said shyly. “May I touch you there?”

 Edward was pleased that he wasn’t going to have to coax her to touch his cock, and gave her a dazzling smile with a quick nod of his head.

 Bella eagerly sat up to bring herself closer to Edward’s lap, curious as to how she should touch him. Did she just run her hand down the length? Maybe wrap her hand around it? Then she noticed a type of liquid coming out from the tip and touched her finger to it. Edward groaned as his manhood twitched in anticipation. Bella looked over at Edward, who gave her a nod in encouragement to proceed.

 Bella, feeling more empowered with Edward’s reaction, gently ran her hand up and down his length a few times. Edward arched himself into to her hand, wanting her to touch him more.

 “Does that feel good?” Bella asked, looking over at Edward’s face to see what it could tell her.

 His eyes were hooded and his mouth was slightly slacked, releasing low moans with each stroke.

 “Feels amazing…just one thing,” Edward said, taking one of her hands in his. He brought it up to his mouth and ran his tongue across the length. He then took her hand and placed it back on his cock.

 Bella had been confused by Edward’s act of licking her palm, but then noticed that when she resumed her strokes, that her hand glided with more ease. She explored his length and ran her hand over his tip a few times. Bella turned her eyes to Edward’s face, wanting to see his reaction to her touches. He was resting on his elbows with his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth opened, letting out series of deep breaths.

 Edward opened his eyes, moments later, to see that Bella was watching him with uncertainty. He leaned forward and grabbed her about the waist and pulled her to lie on top of him, not letting an inch of her body touch the bed. He placed his hands on either side of her face and drew her mouth to his. Edward wanted to consume this lovely girl in his arms. She was so giving in more ways than one, that he felt that urge to protect her from the rest of the world and make her exclusively his.

 Little Edward liked that idea as well and suggested that they start right now.

 “Bella?” Edward questioned, breaking the kiss.

 “Hm?” Bella hummed, eyes closed and lips bruised a deep rose.

 “I would like to be inside you,” Edward whispered, as he waited for her response.

 She looked confused by his words, so he carefully rolled her to the side and reached down with his hand to place the tips of his fingers at her opening, between her legs. She gasped and looked at him; her eyes flashed with want.

 “Ummm…” she responded nervously.

 Edward dropped a kiss on her nose and started to rub his fingers against Bella’s clit, to help further along her answer. She arched towards him, beautifully; her reaction without guile, just honesty. That’s what he liked about Bella, that she just enjoyed the moment.

 “Please,” he whispered as he ran his nose along her jaw.

 Bella’s head and body swam with erotic sensations that were quickly taking over every other thought or feeling that she had possessed. She desperately wanted to continue with him and nodded her head yes. Edward’s answering smile told her that it was the right choice.

 She sat up and faced away from him on her hands and knees.

 Edward confused, but extremely turned-on by the sight of her lovely backside, questioned her. “Bella? Why are you on your hands and knees?”

 Bella turned her head to look over her shoulder at Edward. “Isn’t this how it’s done? When I saw Victoria and James in this position, I thought that this was the proper way,” she finished with a blush.

 “Victoria and James?” Edward asked, even more confused.

 “My goats,” she replied.

 Edward gave out a small chuckle and reached for Bella to take into his arms. He rolled her under him and gave her another searing kiss. He reached down between Bella’s legs again, and rubbed his thumb over her a few times.

 “Bella, *kiss*…I would like to watch you…*kiss*…when this happens…*kiss*,” Edward told her, working Bella’s body into a frenzy.

 “Okay,” Bella gasped, not completely sure what he meant, but gave him her trust that he knew what he was doing.

 Edward knew that she was an innocent, but he wanted her more than he ever wanted another woman. As soon as he felt her body ready to receive him, he settled himself between her legs, but kept kissing her, as to not alarm her.

 He moved his cock to her opening and wrapped his arms underneath her. He gently pushed the tip of himself inside her tight warmth and held still. Bella gasped at the feeling, but knew instinctively that Edward would not hurt her.

 Edward moved his hips again, going deeper and then stopped once he reached her barrier.

“Bella put your legs around me,” He told her, reaching his hand between them to find her clit.

 She did as he asked and he stroked her sensitive bud in the rhythm that he started with his hips. Slowly he pulled out and then just as slowly he pushed back in, enjoying the feel of her around him. Once he felt Bella react to his administrations, he decided to push through.

 With one quick thrust, Edward had broken Bella’s last resistance to him and slid all the way inside to the hilt. He groaned aloud with the feeling of being totally encased by her. He looked down at Bella to see how she had fared with the intimate intrusion. Her eyes were tightly closed and her breathing was harsh.

 “Bella, are you alright?” Edward asked with concern.

 “Just a bit uncomfortable,” she replied, as she opened her eyes to look up at Edward.

 “I don’t think that I can hold still much longer. I need to move,” he told her.

 Edward’s body shook with the strain to hold still within Bella.

 She nodded her head for him to proceed and Edward once again, moved his hips slowly to build up to the rhythm that he hoped Bella would follow. After a few more thrusts, Bella relaxed and let Edward’s touches guide her.

 The feeling of skin on skin brought back the feelings that Edward had created earlier with just his fingers, but even more so. The subtle rub of her peaked nipples against his chest sent flashes of bliss through her, and heightened the sensations down between her thighs.

 Edward noticed the change in Bella’s movements and started to thrust faster. It allowed him to give in to his own desires building inside of him. He pushed himself up onto the palms of his hands and pivoted his hips with more force, causing Bella to gasp and arch her back. Edward reached down and ran a hand over her body, loving the way Bella moved beneath him. She gave in to her pleasure and moved her body to accommodate him and return his affectionate touches. She hid nothing from him.

 When he saw her body start to jerk without restraint, he speed up his movements even more and trailed his fingers along her body back down to where they were joined and stroked her, wanting her to come.

 Bella’s eyes squeezed shut and she opened her mouth in a silent gasp, but then let out a cry as the orgasm hit her full-on. She was blinded by the overwhelming feelings that ran through her body, and held onto Edward’s arms to keep from floating away.

 Edward released himself into Bella with a few uncontrolled thrusts and then stiffened, letting out his own yell of gratification.

 He collapsed in exhaustion on top of her, unable to do anything except concentrate on breathing.

 Bella wrapped her arms around Edward’s back, as she held him close to her while he calmed down from his after-shocks.

 Edward in return held Bella to him as if she were the most precious thing in the world. He moved his mouth to her lips and gave her a kiss before he pulled out and moved to his back, taking Bella with him. He rested her head on his chest and pulled the sheet up to cover their cooling bodies. They lay in their comfortable positions for awhile, not talking, but caressing each other’s sated bodies.

 “I think I need to get back,” Bella finally whispered.

 “I wish you didn’t have to,” Edward responded, as he moved his hand up into her hair and massaged her scalp.

 “I can stay for a little longer,” Bella offered, raising her eyes to his.

 “I’d like that,” Edward said with a sleepy smile.

 Bella cuddled herself against Edward and they both fell asleep moments later.

 The next thing Edward knew, he was being roughly poked in the side. Annoyed, he opened his eyes to see Sheriff Swan standing over him with a shotgun. Edward was startled by the sight, and jerked his body upwards, accidently waking Bella, who had fallen asleep against him. She instinctively pushed her body into Edward’s as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

 “Congratulations, son. Today’s your wedding day,” the Sheriff said, with his gun aimed at his guest’s head.


End file.
